


Flash Fiction

by AnAngryRat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All of the Alternate Universes, Alternate Universes, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cops, Fluff, Gen, Kidanappings, all of them - Freeform, robbers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write stuff. Skittles is chapter six? I think. If you know you're looking for that specifically. The almost sexual assult is chapter 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know You

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream," Stiles croons, softly head in his hands a sappy smile on his face. "I know you..." He cuts off thinking his eyes slowly go distant a and his smile slides off his face making a blank mask as the sparkle of humor leaves his eyes.

"That look in your eyes so familiar a gleam," Derek sings softly from the other side of the sterile yet homey table. His voice rings loud in the nearly empty room. That seems to bring Stiles back from where ever he was.

"Do I know you," he asks slightly flirtatiously like he always does. Derek smiles, it's strained but hardly noticeable. He always tries his best for him. Stiles grins back.

"Wanna go on a date," Stiles asks looking up under his lashes like the old flirt he is.

"I would but I'm married," Derek says flashing his ring with the same line he's said before. Stiles smile is genuinely disappointed.

"What a lucky gal."

"He is."

They go quiet. Stiles eyes widen in surprise but he tilts his head in acceptance then taps his fingers on the table not noticing his own ring before running a hand over his face.

"Have we met before I swear we have, I would remember you but I haven't been sleeping lately because when I do I get possessed by this thing-," he says his voice tense and on edge.

"We got rid of that decades ago Stiles," Derek says cutting him off and calming him down.

"So that's why I'm old," he says thinking. Derek lets him. Maybe he'll get farther today than usual.

"But I know you," Stiles nearly shouts, a few minutes later.  Derek jumps and worries that he's going to have a fit again. Then he turns a love struck smile on him. Grabbing Derek's hand he kisses his wedding ring, interlocking their fingers. Derek's heart squeezes with unwanted hope as Stiles begins singing "I know you,"

"I walked with you once upon a dream," Derek continues.

"I know you.”

“That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

“And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem,” they sing together.

"I've sung this with you before," Stiles says breaking their rhythm brows creasing in confusion.

"Yes," Derek answers basking in the warmth of his hand. It's been so long since he's been able to touch him so casually.

"Why can't I remember? I know your face but I can't remem-" Stiles trails off his eyes becoming unfocused. He never finishes the sentence. His hand relaxes and slowly falls off the table releasing Derek's hand.

"Stiles," he says gently. Stiles doesn't respond. Derek asks once again but gets nothing. So Derek finishes the song for him, kissing his forehead before leaving the hospital room.

_But if I know you, I’ll know what you’ll do,_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._


	2. The "Ex"

"Derek? Is that you?"

Derek's shoulders reached his ears in the immenient doom that this conversation would bring.  
"Debbie, you're pregnant congratulations," he said turning around and plastering a charming smile on his face. He could practically hear Stiles choked back laughter from the other side of the crib they were looking at. Debbie waddled closer with a large highly disgruntled man following her. The moment he saw Derek he started posturing slinging a massive arm over Debbie's shoulders. Derek wanted to slam his head in with the box of diapers in his arms.

"Look at you, 'Mr. Not the Marrying Type, buying things for a baby," she said playfully punching him in the shoulder. Her partner tensed up at the movement and Derek did his best not to flinch at the degrading yet happy compliment.

"Yeah, five years'll change a man," he huffed biting his lip. In his peripery he saw Stiles shoulders shaking as he hunched over himself.

Debbie clucked her tongue absently rubbing a hand over her swollen belly.

"So, who's the lucky lady," she asked. Stiles barked out a wheeze of laughter drawing all their gazes. 

"I'm sorry," he gasped trying to regain his composure. "I'm sorry continue."

"She's out in the car," Derek said quickly. Debbie made the univeral noise for 'oh-no-I-missed-out-on-humiliating-another-person'. Her partner seemed unamused by all the chattering nonsense. Derek kind of hated him. 

"That's too bad, would have liked to meet her." Derek's lips twitched, if she was in the store she would have murdered Debbie in cold blood. "How far along is she?"

"Six months. You know Debbie this has been a real pleasure but we were just here for diapers and bottles and we need to leave before we miss her doctors appointment," Derek rushed turning around and practically running to the register, ignoring Stiles who was a wiggling heap of giggles on the ground.

He was out of the store and half way towards the opening of the mall when Stiles finally caught up to him.

"Not the marrying type," Stiles asked slightly breathless.

"We had been working with each other for three months, she asked me to marry her, I said I never had plans to marry anyone."  
"So she's batshit crazy?"

"Yes."

"Think she'll ever figure out that those are for Kira?"

"No."

"Think she'll ever figure out that we were dating when she asked you for your hand in marriage."

"Never," Derek said with smirk. Stiles pecked him on the lips.


	3. Stiles Gets Kidanapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I free wrote this one and didn't know where it was going. Can't really promise quality. Read chapter one if you want some thing decent.

Derek sits on the park bench reading a newspaper. He's listening for disturbances there has been a serial rapist that attacked specifically in the park. Something that would be hard for a policeman to stop but a werewolf with superhearing and night vision it's easy.

He idles there's humming in his head set. He ignores it. Stiles wants his attention its not going to happen. The humming continues, Derek hears no sign of distress in the park all his feelers, and bait completely safe. There are maybe twenty the thirty people in the large area. None of them according to Erica and Kira fit the description.

"Derek," Stiles pants. Derek feels the hair on the back of his neck rise up.

"Stilinski report," Derek ordered setting down the newspaper to start walking down one of the many paths.

"He's not gay," the words are slurred and Derek has to calm himself because he has to listen for him.

"Bastard drugged me, think in trunk," Stiles gurgled. Derek sprinted to the parking lot. The comm buzzed with Erica and Kira confirming their moves to the other parking lots. "He might not be the guy."

 

"Do you remember which car he put you in?"           

"I don't fucking know. I'm high as a kite. The world is literally getting really colorish. But it's dark. I think I have a hard on. Ew."

Derek reached the parking lot.

"Stiles, is the car moving." There was thumping followed by "Ow, fucking hell. Yes."

"Martin can you track his comm," Derek barked at Lydia. The entire parking lot was still on his end.

"There's no movement on my end," reported Erica.

"Me neither," Kira answered.

"Doing my best now, Hale," Lydia answered the click of keys following her response.

Fuck. Derek thought panic rising into his throat. Stiles could handle himself well enough in the field but this was a whole load of not okay. They hadn't been together long but it was frightening having his partner swiped from right under his nose.

"Hale, you going to be okay," Erica barked over the comm.

"Yeah," Derek lied. If he showed any sort of emotion that could compromise his work the team would kick him out of the situation immediately. "Reyes, Yukimura, back to the van. Lets see if Lydia found anything."

*

Derek climbed into the van with Erica and Kira right on his tail. Lydia swiveled around in her chair and bit her lip.

"I found him, but you're not going to like it," she said. Derek motioned for Erica to take the steering wheel. He crawled over to look over Lydia's shoulder following the red blinking dot.

"How'd he get all the way over there? He had to have been picked up much earlier than when he contacted us," Derek said his voice rumbling. He was beyond pissed.

Fuck. He turned to give Reyes directions then call Scott for back up.

"I think he was probably picked up an hour ago and it just took him this long to get the drugs out of his system," Lydia said. Derek held back the urge to punch something. He should have been listening. He always listened for Stiles. He should have focused on more.

"Hale, calm down. We have his location and where he's going this could have been must worse."

Derek nodded and sat down letting the jerks and swerves of the police van as it flew through streets sooth him.

Less than five minutes later Stiles voice comes in muffled and slurred.

"We're slowing down."

Derek entire spine freezes.

"Stiles hide your comm now."

There's some ruffling.

"I think we've stopped."

"Stiles move the communication radio in your ear into your shoe," Derek begged.

"He got out of the car."

"Stiles!"

There's shuffling as static. Then the line goes dead.

"Still got a read on him," Derek asked Lydia.

"Yes...no it's gone."

"Fuck."

*

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Hale you were supposed to be watching for him," Scott yelled thrusting his finger into Derek's chest.

"I was watching the bait and as I recall we had no information that he had any male victims."

Scott glared furiously at him before closing his eyes and almost visibly counting to ten to calm himself down. He and Stiles were stuck to the hip almost. This was just as stressful a situation for him as for Derek.

"What do you suppose we do," Scott asked crossing his arms.

"Ask Argent to send out a press release to see if any of the victims will come to us for information."

Scott looked indecisive.

"The Sherriff and Stiles would never forgive us if we did that," Scott said.

"Then I guess we'll search through stop light footage and see if there's any evidence. It's your decision whether we go to that or not." Derek said leaving the office. Stiles had been missing for approximately three hours. They only had his last know position and the path taken to there. Lydia was scrubbing through stoplight footage to see if she could find any evidence of their mystery man.

He sat down with Erica and Boyd staring at a map of the city. They were bringing in past victims to see if there was any more information on the rapist's whereabouts. All they knew was it was a decent house probably in a suburb still in the city. Nothing else.

Derek's phone rang.

"Hale," he answered sharply.

"Hi, babe," Stiles voice whispered through the speakers.

"I'm going to leave the phone on and see if I can sneak out," he continued voice barely a breath and probably not audible to the human ear.

"Stiles give me an address," Derek barked, mouthing at Erica and Boyd to start tracking the cell signal.

"He's really good at hiding his mail," there was a soft chuckle. Lydia was in the room typing on her laptop at lightning speed.

'How long,' Derek mouthed at her. She held up four fingers. Four Minutes. Stiles didn't have that time.

"Stiles, has he done any--"

"Pshh, Derek you underestimate my pain tolerance." Derek swallowed feeling sick.

"That's not very comforting."

"Yeah well you're not the one trying to get out of the mansion of lies." There was shouting in the far off distance. "Oh, shit. I'm going to go hide the phone…”  There's a skid then a strangled laugh...Derek handed the phone to Erica, scared he was going to break it. Lydia gave him thumbs up and printed out a map. They were armed and ready to invade the house in under an hour.

*

Erica was the one that found the guy, Gary whatever-the-fuck and took his ass down. Derek didn’t care he just wanted to find Stiles. He nearly shifted in pure daylight to get a better read on his scent and to not destroy every object in his way. Stiles was found naked with his wrist chained to his ankle.

Derek ripped the handcuffs in half.

“Little extreme don’t you think hon,” Stiles said grinning at him through a split lip. He growled in response picking him up at checking for injuries.

“Don’t worry you got here before the fun part,” Stiles reassured as Derek gently ran his hands along his body, marking out every bruise and bump.

“I’m fine,” Stiles said grabbing Derek’s face and forcing him to look at him, “I’m bloody and bruised but I’m still here and that’s all that matters.”

Derek shamed himself by whimpering. Stiles’ lips twitched in an almost smile before pulling him in. Derek relaxed into the hug feeling relieved and safe for the first time in hours.

“Don’t do that again,” he murmured into Stiles’ naked shoulder.

“I can’t promise I won’t. But I can promise I’ll never plan to.”

“I’ll take what I can get.”

Stiles hummed a little tune as the rest of the officers rushed the room giving them their moment before they had to go to the hospital and fill out fuck tons of paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think we should name our first kid Edowyn," Stiles says around a mouth full of popcorn. He's watching Derek read the two towers instead of watching the crazy awesome trees kill orcs. Apparently Derek to have pretentious asshole written across his forehead.

"Uh-huh," Derek grumbles back absently flipping a page. This is like the twelfth time Stiles had mentioned children or houses or flowers this week. Derek's kind of bored with the topic (also if he ignores long enough it Stiles will break and finally tell him what's his real angle). Stiles lets out a strangled groan of frustration and gets up to leave. Derek ignores him.A small package nails him in the chest. He finally looks away from the book to see Stiles retreating to the kitchen. He grabs it and glares at it.

"You want to give me a ring pop?"

"Oh my GAWD," Stiles moans putting his face in his hands. Derek waits patiently for him to actually pop the question.

"Wouldyouliketomarryme," Stiles squeaks on the last syllable. Derek hides his smile and blush, behind the book.

"Sure, as long as we don't name our first kid Edowyn."

Stiles scrambles up as fast as he can and tumbles over the back of the couch onto Derek's lap.

"It's better than Pawelek," Stiles grumbles smiling cheekily, cupping Derek's face. Derek leans in for a quick kiss that has a promise of more.

His hand crinkles the wrapping paper. He looks with soured amusement at the Ring Pop. 

"A ring pop, Stiles. Really?"

Stiles slaps his cheek.

"Check the back fucktard."  
*  
The ring that was taped to the back fits perfectly...probably because Stiles got and double checked the measurements while Derek was sleeping. But he prefers not to think about that.


	5. Stiles Makes Waffles

"I’m going to fucking kill you, the next time we meet."  
Stiles smirked at Derek cuffed to his headboard. His lip ring tugging at the corner of his mouth. Derek's heart skipped a beat. He tries not to be angry with himself. This is like the fifteenth time this happened.

Stiles tossed Derek's phone on to the bed next to him.

"Leave some for your sister," He said and slipping out the window silently. 

Derek sighed and dropped his head. The fucking bastard hadn’t stollen more than food. Again. Stiles had been breaking into his apartment for the last six months and he had been tracking him as a suspect to a series of robbing’s with the same mo all over the county. He never steals anything that the insurance companies can’t or won’t replace. He sells them on ebay to places all over the country. His whereabouts are not known, to the sheriff office and it is believed that he has an accomplice.

Derek picked up the phone and speed dialed his sister.

“Did he at least make you pancakes this time,” she answered sleepily.

Derek looks side long at the happy smiling waffles, complete with eggs and bacon, sitting next to him on the bedside table. He picks up a piece of bacon while answering.

“Waffles.”

He takes a vicious bite chewing slowly. Of course it’s perfect. Of course.

“Be there in five save me some bacon.”

Cora hangs up and Derek moans around the bacon and bangs his head against the headboard. Fuck that bacon is good.  
*  
Derek opens up Stiles case file that is practically empty except for a list of all the possible break ins he’s allegedly done. Derek’s head lies on the table. He thinks of all the traps and cameras he set up, all disconnected and destroyed. He had nothing but his rage, embarrassment and the and the left overs of hot seat filled dreams. And the food. Definitely the food. Fucking kid and his stupid fucking mouth, and his cooking skills. Derek sighs, he’s done. The kids adorable, a genius and has a thing for him, time to bring out the big guns. Time for plan: I can’t believe it’s come to this.  
*  
Stiles entered through the window once again after meticulously searching for alarms and cameras and finding none. He keeps silent footing, before turning towards the kitchen like usual. He gives a full body flinch at the sight of Derek at the table. Derek waves and eye humps the fuck out of him up and down. Stiles blushes to the top of his purple hair.   
“Would you like to join me for dinner,” Derek says gesturing to the open chair. Stiles gulps and takes a seat warily.  
“So you’re not going to arrest me,” he asks picking up his fork and stabbing into the ravioli. Derek shrugs nonchalantly and begins eating his own meal.  
“Why would I? There’s no actual evidence against you and the only people who know about the endeavors inside of my own home are me, my sister and you.”   
Stiles grins smugly his cheeks full of food.   
“It appears the robber has successfully seduced the cop through his stomach.”  
Derek raises a questioning eye brow.  
“What you think I cook for everybody? Just you babe, the only victim that’s seen my face.”  
Derek grins mischievously before replying, ” Then next time you make dinner.”  
Stiles gives him a real heartfelt grin, that makes his heart stop cold.  
“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an interesting concept badly written. If anyone wants a more developed story with cat burgular Stiles tell me. I'll do it. I'm bored.


	6. Never Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skittles

            “We shouldn’t have done that,” Scott said tugging on his shirt and pulling up his pants from the floor. Stiles head slowly rose up from its place pillowed on his arms. They hadn’t even made it to the bed they ended up on the floor with a quilt still hastily tugged over them as they sought comfort with each other. Stiles squinted at Scott now with his too tight jeans half way up his thighs. He thought he should be angered or saddened by the words but instead he’s just tired.

            “Done what,” he asked voice hoarse and rough from sleep. Scott paused buttoning up his pants finally looking at Stiles. Stiles pulled up a bit resting his chin on his hand putting all his weight on his elbow.

            “Sex,” Scott answered blushing. Stiles raised an eyebrow.

            “Comforting a friend after they’ve had a rough month and needed the warmth?”

            Scott sighed frustrated scrubbing a hand through his hair.

            “I knew you’d do this, Stiles, you’re too attached to make this just a one-time deal. It’s my mistake not yours.”

            “ _I_ get too attached says the guy who refuses to kill some of the worst people on the planet. I mean, Jesus, how easy do you think our lives would be if you just let me kill,” Stiles opened up his hand and started counting off fingers, “Jackson, Peter, Mrs. Blake, Gerard, Kate, Deucalion, the Twins, Kali, that other guy…” He trails off the last one is the reason they are here.

            Scott swallowed.

            “That’s not what I mean and you know it.”

            “No I really don’t,” Stiles said sitting fully up and pulling his arms around his legs.

            Scott swallowed and looked sad but looked him in the eye and answered truthfully.

            “I’m never going to look at you the way you look at me.”

            Stiles’ chest constricted. Had he always been that obvious? Was it always there? Maybe they were too close? Stiles knew better than to let that show. He knew. There were three people in the world he’d die for and one of them was dead. The rest of the world could burn and he’d still be here wondering if he’d shown too much to the second person he’d take a bullet for.

            “I know. I never expected more from you Scotty and I don’t regret this no matter how much it hurts.” Was his voice really that broken? Scott kneeled down beside him and cupped his face.

            “That’s why I shouldn’t have let you do this, because I didn’t want you to have a taste of something more yet know you could never have it.”

            Stiles grabbed Scotts hand and gently pushed his hand away, and gave him a raw and pained smile.

            “That is my burden to bear, it always will be.”

            “It shouldn’t be.”

            Stiles smiled bittersweet.

            “The weight of the world is on your shoulders and you don’t need more let me handle this. It won’t be difficult.”

            Scott didn’t like that answer.

            “Trust me Scotty.”

            Scott searched his face looking for something he could do.

            “I will.”


End file.
